This Is Not That Way, Right?
by InsidiousPlusFreaky
Summary: AU. Story build-ups from childhood. How all of it started and ended. Their little interactions that seemed didn't matter at all, and some that clearly reached the breaking point. The first never wanted to acknowledge it, and the latter never wanted it to happen. But still, what would you do when what you wanted to avoid the most is the ones that you wanted so bad? R&R :)


**AN : Hello folks. I have no excuses on why I am writing this story; except that I have an idea and I wanna share them with you. Feedback are totally welcomed, and PMs are always opened. Please bear in mind that this story hasn't been beta-d, so I sincerely apologize for all mistakes that you found here. And hey, anybody interested in being my Beta? I could really use the help, thankyouthankyouthankyou! :P And oh, I always write short. Sometimes long, but often short.**

**DISCLAIMER : I'm only borrowing the characters from Merlin TVShow. But the storyline and whatnots are all mine, thank you. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

She didn't know that she had a little sister. The first time her mother brought that little girl in her father's home- the Gorlois household, she was 9 years old. Morgause was standing next to her father in front of the main door- which was her mother's idea on welcoming the unexpected addition in their family. She remembered how her father's fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly, and how her mother's face portraying both nervousness and guilt mixed together.

And most of all, she remembered how the little girl peeked out timidly behind her mother- well, their mother now- and straightly locked her emerald-coloured eyes towards the blonde's chocolate ones.

Giving them a strained smile, Vivienne patted her youngest daughter's head and said;

"This is your new home, Morgana."

* * *

The next day after Morgana's arrival was the day that Morgause finally learned the true circumstances of her new sister. The blonde has always liked to spend her time drawing scenery from the master bedroom's balcony, a perfect place to draw or just viewing the yard below- and in addition, she could avoid the raven-haired girl; plus her mother that kept on badgering her to make friends with the other girl when she strongly didn't want to. So she stayed on her own, doing her own thing without even try to talk to the other girl. And of course Morgana sensed this- because she did the exact same thing.

After dinner that night, Morgause hurriedly went upstairs straight to the master bedroom with her sketch book, wanting to draw the stars on the night sky; while Morgana chose to stay with Vivienne, still a little timid to be alone in the huge mansion.

Few moments later, the blonde girl heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. Thinking that maybe her parents wanted to rest early; Morgause stopped sketching and was gonna exit the door- before she heard her parents were talking about the raven-haired girl. Well, more arguing than talking if their high pitched tone was any indication. Since curiosity got the better of her, the blonde hid herself behind the wide curtains near her mother's armoire.

"…can't believe you brought that kid here! What were you thinking?!"

"She's my daughter, Gorlois! What am I supposed to do, just leave her in Uther's hand?"

"Then you should've thought of that before you cheated on me with that bum! Now you're bringing your illegitimate seed in front of me- your husband?!"

"Gorlois, please-"

"No, you listen to me! I have tolerated so much- so bloody much for you, because I love you! I have even forgiven you for your affair with that man whom I used to think as a friend of mine! And now you wanna rub the consequences of it in my face?"

"What do you want me to say? I can't just leave her like that after I met her! She's my daughter too!"

"But she's not mine! I only have one daughter-"

Their heated argument was cut off short when both adults turned their head towards the sound of the unclosed bedroom door creaking. The said raven-haired girl stood outside the room with her nose and eyes brimming red- tears were evident from the corner of her eyes.

Gorlois immediately fell into silence- as well as his temper, and his father's instinctive nature wanted nothing more than to say sorry and comfort the little girl; only knowing that he was the last person Morgana would want to talk to. As for Vivienne, she was completely caught off guard by the unexpected presence of her youngest child- and she could do nothing except kept on staring at the little girl; who was now trying hard to contain her hiccups and tears by covering her face with her arms while slowly stepping away from the door. After reached a reasonable distance to start sprinting, the little girl turned around and dashed towards her room.

Just as Vivienne had finally recovered from her stance, Morgause sprinted out from the curtains- dropping her sketch book and pencil in the process;

And quickly took off after Morgana.

* * *

Back when Morgause was hiding behind the curtains, she had been contemplating each word her parents had said. As a 9 years old child, her knowledge was limited of course; but still could understand some parts of what was happening. She's a smart kid after all.

To tell the truth, she felt a little relieved. When the new girl came in, she was scared that her parents won't love or treat her the same anymore. But knowing that her father didn't think much of Morgana, she was satisfied to know that her position as their golden daughter wasn't in much threat as she thought it would.

That is, until she noticed small, shaking pale hand that was holding onto the door frame; and she instantly knows whom it was belonged to.

When she heard the barely audible hiccups emitted from the younger girl, she felt a pull inside her chest. The pull urged her to run after the raven-haired girl when she took off; and being too young to know why, the blonde girl did according to what she felt. So when she finally caught up to the younger girl, both of them were inside Morgana's room; Morgause was panting from all the running, while Morgana was still with her hiccups- but now staring the blonde with her tear-stained emerald eyes.

When the adrenaline rush wore off, that was when Morgause realized that she didn't even know why she had chased after the girl. The taller one frowned in confusion, but her eyes never left the other. Morgana took that in the wrong way; thinking that the older girl was now mad at her too, resulting her to cower and stepping further backwards.

Watching the raven-haired girl giving her that kind of expression, Morgause felt that unknown pull once again, and she didn't know what to do except muttering _sorry_ towards the other girl. As for Morgana who was clearly not expecting apologies from someone that she thought had hated her from the start, she was surprised enough for her hiccup to stop.

Unbeknownst to the blonde girl, seeing Morgana has stopped crying made her frown gone, and she almost smiled- if she didn't hear the urgent footsteps of her parents towards their way. Taking another look at Morgana- Morgause casted her apologetic look towards her half sister sincerely before scurried away from the room.

She didn't notice at all that a pale arm was trying to reach out for her shoulder, all to no avail when she was at the other side of the door already.


End file.
